


The Accident

by MoonliteBlossom



Series: Malisaac Oneshots [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby, Beacon Hills Hospital (Teen Wolf), Car Accidents, F/M, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonliteBlossom/pseuds/MoonliteBlossom
Summary: "Mom, I have to do something." Scott paused. "I can give him the bite."
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Malia Tate, Scott McCall & Malia Tate
Series: Malisaac Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803121
Kudos: 2





	The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

"Yes Mal, I'm on my way." Isaac told Malia.

"Are you on your phone?" Get off the phone Isaac." Malia said.

"No Mal, I'm using Bluetooth. I should be at your place in about 5 minutes." He said stopping at a red light.

"Ok be careful, love you." 

"Love you too princess." He hanged up as the light turned green. 

He lightly pressed the gas and drove forward. On the other side of the road, this car didn't have time to stop. The driver slammed right into Isaac's car on his side. Glass shattered, bystanders rush to see if they could help but neither the other driver or Isaac responded. 

.....................................................................

Malia was dancing around her room waiting for her boyfriend to get here. She was excited about tonight because it was a special night for them. Her phone rang and she went to lower the music and picked up.

"Hey, Scott. I'm kind of busy right now." 

"Malia, It's Isaac, something happened and he's in the hospital." Scott was trying to stay calm.

"What do you mean, I just talked to him a few minutes ago." She said getting her shoes on and going downstairs to get her keys.

"I don't know what happened. All I know is that he was in a car accident." He paused. "Mal it seems bad." 

"No, Scott don't say that." Malia said getting into her car and turning it on. "I'll be there in 10 minutes." 

"Ok be careful Mal." 

"I will." Malia hanged up and put the car in drive and headed towards the hospital. 

....................................................................

Malia ran through the emergency room doors and found Scott.

"Scott where is he? Is he ok? What happened? Has a doctor talked to you yet? Where is your mom?" 

"Mal calm down." Scott put his arms around her. "My mom should tell us what's going on when she knows. 

"I want to know now, I need to know." She was crying in his arms.

"Shhh Mal, he will be fine." 

....................................................................

"Scott, Malia." Ms. McCall said. 

Scott stood up. "Mom is he ok?" 

"Well um," Melissa began. Malia stood up. "He seems to have a few broken ribs and his left leg is broken." Melissa looked at Malia then looked at Scott.

"Mom what else aren't you telling us." Scott looked at his mother.

"He also suffered a traumatic brain injury which has put him in a coma." 

Malia looked at Melissa. "What? No. This can't be true." She looked at Scott then Melissa. Her eyes began to tear up. "No. No. No. I can't lose him, I can't. He's my rock. I can't lose him." She looked back at Scott. "I can't. I love him." Malia left both Scott and Melissa there and went outside for some much needed fresh air.

"Mom, I have to do something." Scott paused. "I can give him the bite." 

"Scott, I know you want to help but what if it kills him? Malia won't be able to handle that." 

"It's worth a shot. He might die either way, but I can at least do everything I can to help save him." 

"Fine but only if things don't look so good." She paused. "You should tell Malia. 

....................................................................

"Hey Mal?" Scott sat down next to Malia. "I want to tell you something," He paused and looked at Malia. "I think I can save him." 

Malia looked up at Scott with hope in her eyes, knowing what he meant than realization hit her. "But what if it kills him. Scott, I can't. I can't lose him. He means that world to me." She paused. "Tonight was supposed to be a special night because I was going to tell him that," She put her hands over her stomach. "That I'm pregnant." 

Scott's eyes widen in surprise. "You're pregnant? For how long?" 

"6 weeks apparently. I went to the doctor yesterday and found out." She looked back at the ground with tears flowing down. "I love him Scott, since freshman year I've loved him. For four years he has been my rock. I just don't know what I'll do without him if he doesn't wake up. 

"He will." Scott said hugging her.

...................................................................

8 months later

"Ok, Isaac I have someone here who would like to meet you." Malia called for Scott to bring her the car seat that held her and Isaac's son. 

"Would you like me to stay?" Scott asked as he set the car seat down. 

"No, we're fine." She smiled up at him and he smiled back and walked away.

She picked up their son and held him in her arms. "Isaac this is your son, his name is Michael Lahey Jr. Little one this is your daddy." She looked at her son than at the headstone that belonged to the love of her life. She began crying and held Michael in her arms afraid that if she let go something bad would happen.

Scott walked up to Malia took Jr and placed him in his car seat. He then hugged Malia and let her cry into his shirt. He looked at the picture of Isaac on the headstone and his eyes teared up. He then read what it said.

Isaac Lahey   
February 27, 1994 - July 13, 2015

He was a great friend, boyfriend, and would have been an amazing father.   
He will never be forgotten for he is loved by many.

**Author's Note:**

> Post on Wattpad first, years ago.


End file.
